A New Type of Magic
by Mizuroze
Summary: Three young girls, new magic, different villians. They all conclude to one unexpected ending, but you have to read to find out. Please R&R and if you don't like it or have something mean to say, don't be rude about it.
1. The Chosen Ones

A New Type of Magic

By: MistingRain

Chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh, I only own the plot and new characters.

We walked out of the train, on a dark, foggy, evening. Gray clouds covered the sky. I, myself, quite enjoy this type of afternoon, but as for my friends, that would have to be a bit of another story.

"It's so cold, and I can't get my luggage yet to get a sweater." Moaned Akiko.

"I thought you knew the weather was going to be bad, sensei warned us." I replied.

"Well, sensei's an idiot, do you think I would listen to him?" Akiko said.

"How can you say that, he's the best teacher ever?" Taylor remarked.

"You mean the cutest teacher ever." I stated. Akiko and Taylor looked at each other and took a step backwards.

"Kaiba will always be mine." Akiko replied.

"Eh, Yugi's old school." Taylor said.

"Well, let's head down to Domino High, the other chosen ones should be getting out of school soon." I mentioned trying to change the subject.

"Good idea, you guys go to Domino High and I'll go find Kaiba." Akiko said.

"Are you obsessed with Kaiba or something?" Taylor asked.

"Maybe," Akiko said as she looked back and forth.

"Okay, go ahead and find Kaiba, we'll meet you back here." I said. So, Taylor and I went to Domino High and only god knows where Akiko went and what she'll do when she meets Kaiba, but oh well. We slowly walked approached the High School as a stampede of students ran out the door. After about 15 minutes Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and Tea walked out the door. We approached them as stealthily as a cat.

"Hi, I'm Taylor. We're exchange students coming to your school, and we would like to meet some new people." Taylor greeted them.

"Hi, I'm Tea, this is Joey, that's Tristan, and he's Yugi. It's nice to meet you." Tea replied.

"Hi" said Yugi, Joey, and Tristan.

"This is my friend Natasha." Taylor introduced me.

"Hi" I said watching Yugi and Joey. "You can just call me Nat."

"Okay, hi Nat, nice to meet ya." Joey replied. "Have you guys got your schedules yet?"

"Yep, wanna see what classes we'll have together? We start tomorrow." Taylor said excitedly.

As we looked over our schedules, I said, "We have another friend, her named Akiko, she's just a bit obsessed with Kaiba."

"Only a bit, I'd say she's more than 'a bit' obsessed with Kaiba." Taylor responded.

"Really, she's coming to Domino High to?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, we said we'd meet her at Domino station, wanna come?" Taylor said.

"Sure, we'll go." Tristan said outta nowhere.

"Okay, let's get going." I said.

Meanwhile…

Akiko was wandering aimlessly around the other side of town. "Man, I wonder where he could be," she said, "I've already checked Kaiba corp., Kaiba park, and the mall, but he wasn't there." After about two minutes Akiko found herself next to a McDonalds, which was inviting with all the delectable smells. This drew her in as she noticed her stomach growling. She quickly walked in when she noticed Kaiba at the counter.

"Do you want to put these products in the kids meals or not?" He said to the guy behind the counter. "Hurry and decide, I've got better things to be doing."

"Ummm… well sir, I would have to ask the manager." Said the boy who had a squeaky and nervous voice, greasy hair, and a face covered with acne.

"Then go get the manager, he called me here so I would like to see him!" Kaiba yelled.

"Yes sir, right away." The boy behind the counter replied as he hurried to the manager's office. In a couple of minutes the same boy and a short man came out of the room.

"Welcome Kaiba, come back to my office and we'll talk." Said the manager.

"Fine, but this better not take to long." Was Kaiba's reply. Him and the manager went back to his office, and Akiko stood there, staring at were Kaiba once stood.

"E…excuse m…me ma'am, w…would you like to o…order." Stumbled the same boy who had been talking to Kaiba.

"Sure, I would like a Butterfinger McFlurry." She replied, coming back to reality, and then walking over to the counter.

About ten minutes later, Kaiba came out of the office as Akiko quickly finished her ice cream. "So we have a deal?" Asked the manager.

"Yeah, I'll have someone send you the toys in a couple of days." Kaiba replied. The manager went into the back room as Kaiba started heading for the door. Akiko took the chance and walked over to him.

"Excuse me, Kaiba, I'm one of your biggest fans." She said.

"So, do you want an autograph or something?" He replied.

"That would be nice, but that's not it, I'm new in town and I don't know my way to the train station, I don't have a car, and I spent all my money on the ride here. (A.n. The whole spent all my money is a lie.) My hotel is near the train station and I was wondering if you could give me a ride." Akiko remarked.

"Why don't you walk?" He questioned.

"For one, I walked all the way over here and my feet are sore, and secondly, I got lost on my way over here. Please take me, I'll never bother you again," she begged.

At that moment Mokuba ran in and said, "Seto, what's taking so long?"

"This girl is lost and she keeps begging me to take her to the train station." Kaiba replied as they looked at Akiko, who was making Bambie eyes.

"Why don't we, it won't take to long, and plus, the train station is on the road we take to get home." Mokuba said.

"Fine, but like she promised, she has to leave me alone after that." Kaiba responded.

At the train station…

"What's taking her so long, we've been waiting forever." I said.

"Maybe she got lost?" Tristan suggested.

"Sounds like her." Taylor said.

"We'll wait five more minutes, after that, we leave." I stated. At that moment a shiny, black limo pulled up and the door slowly creaked open. Akiko stepped out of the door with Mokuba right behind her.

"Hi guys, I hope I didn't make you wait to long." Akiko said.

"Only about half and hour." I stated with a vein on my head. (A.n. If you don't know what a vein is, it's that thing that anime characters get on their head when they're mad.)

"Sorry, I got kinda lost. Luckily, Kaiba helped me." Akiko replied.

"Yeah, well Mokuba and I need to get going, get in the car Mokuba." Kaiba said from within the limo, "We don't want to be hanging out with these losers."

"Wait!" I said; everyone looking at me as I walked toward the limo, "I would like to meet the all famous Kaiba, the only one who get actually beat Yugi, if he had tried a little harder."

"Are you insulting me?" Kaiba asked as he got out of his car.

"Maybe, or maybe we just need something from three people standing near the train station." Was my reply as everyone got dead silent and very serious.

"Who are these three people?" Tristan questioned, breaking the silence, and the seriousness of this situation, "Is one of them me?"  
"The three we would acquire assistance from would be Kaiba…" Akiko said.

"…Yugi…" Taylor followed.

"…and Joey." I finished.

"What makes me want to help you?" Kaiba asked.

"If you don't the whole world is doomed." I replied.

"Why should I believe something stupid like that?" Kaiba remarked.

"Because if you don't you'll be the first person to die, and little Mokuba will be all alone." Taylor said.

"Not that we're being pushy or anything, but we really need your help, we'd all appreciate it if you helped, and our idiot sensei would give us a reward, if we save the world." Akiko stated.

"This doesn't have anything to do with magic, does it?" Kaiba asked with a bit of irritation in his voice.

"What do you think?" I replied.

"There's no such thing as magic, it's a thing of fairytales and fantasy." Was Kaiba's response.

"Be that way, but you will know you're at fault if the world ends." Taylor told him. Kaiba just got back into the limo with Mokuba behind him. Akiko, Taylor, and I turned to look at Yugi and Joey as Kaiba speed away behind us.

"So, tell us what dis magic stuff is." Joey said breaking the silence.

"We come from a school, far away, and well, basically, we make our own cards and use them in battle." Taylor replied.

"So, where does magic come into all of this?" Tea asked.

"The cards are magic, for example the monsters in the monster cards come to life, and the armor you use from the armor cards go onto your body. We use these to fight, and we make the cards using our magic, not colored pencils and paper." Akiko stated.

"So, why do you need us?" Yugi asked.

"You are the chosen ones, we don't know how they're are in all, but using this compass, and our sensei found out you three were chosen ones. He also estimated that you'd been involved with magic before, that's why he could find you so easily." I said. At that moment the ground shook fiercely and the sky went dark. The world just seemed to stop, but things were still moving. In front of us, a figure stepped out of the shadows, a young man, tall, dark, our worst enemy. He had hair as green as an ocean of algae, his eyes as purple as a kings throne, and his clothes as black as pitch. (a.n. Pitch is tar.)

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" He said speaking to Akiko, Taylor, and me.

"Yeah, but not long if you ask me." Akiko retorted.

"I see you've made new friends, can they use magic yet?" He said back.

"No, they can't use magic, we just barely meet them." Taylor replied.

"I see you girls are as spunky as ever." He said.

"At least we're not girly." I said back to him.

"Who is dis guy?" Asked Joey, who was obviously confused.

"He came from the same school we did, but he went bad. About a year or two ago, he started getting mean and became a bully, he used his magic in bad ways, like the bullying. So he got kicked out of school. He decided he wanted revenge, and he's been at it ever since." I replied.

"I see you've been studying." He said.

"No, we were there when it happened, you used to hang out with us." Taylor said.

"Who is this guy?" Tristan questioned.

"They just told us." Joey said.

"I mean, what's his name?" Tristan replied.

"Good question." Joey remarked.

"Thanks." Tristan said.

"Your welcome." Joey stated.

"His name is Soren." Akiko said.

"No, it's Shadow." Shadow said.

"What happened to Soren, that name was so much cuter?" I replied.

"When I went to the dark side I changed my name, I'm Shadow now!" He yelled.

"Why did you change your name, it was so much better before. Shadow is cheesy, and plus, it's already taken." Taylor stated.

"Urghh, who cares, I know for a fact that I'm so much better than you at magic." Shadow said.

"How?" Taylor, Akiko, and I questioned. Out of his pocket, he pulled a crystal ball, and said, "I was watching you.

"Please say you didn't watch us while we were in the bathroom!" Akiko shrieked.

"Of course not, do you think I'm a perv or something?" Shadow yelled.

"No, I just wanted to make sure, I would have slapped you silly if you were, though." Akiko replied.

"Ah, whatever, let's just get started." Shadow said.

"Get started with what?" Taylor asked.

"A fight, duh, I wanna see how much better you've gotten since we last fought." Shadow stated.

"What kinda, fight?" Joey asked.

"A magic fight." I replied.

"I thought you knew how much better we got with that stupid crystal ball." Akiko said.

"I couldn't watch you all the time, I have to eat, sleep, and use the bathroom you know." Was Shadow's reply.

"Let me guess, you feel asleep every time we actually used our magic, so you don't really know how good we are." Taylor remarked.

"Of course I didn't fall asleep." Shadow said as he looked back and forth.

"He's lying." Taylor, Akiko, and I said in unison.

"So, can you cast truth spells?" Tea asked.

"Yes we can." Taylor said as an evil smile creep across our faces.

"So, lets." Akiko said.

Akiko, Taylor, and I pulled out one of our cards and said, "Truth!"

"Did you sleep most of the time you were watching us?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. "I'm gonna get you for this." He pulled out a card with a dark, fiery aura. "Fire!" He shouted, as a black fireball came flying towards us.

"Eeek!" We all screamed.

"What's dat?" Joey asked.

"A fireball, it's a magic spell." Taylor shouted.

"Oh, that explains the fire." Tristan said sarcastically.

"This is when you fall." Shadow yelled.

To be continued

a.n. please review, I wanna know what you think.


	2. Lesson number one

A New Kind of Magic

By: Mizuroze (I changed my name)

Disclaimer: For those of you who actually need this on the second chapter, I don't own Yu-gi-oh, Okay!

A.N. I thank those of you who review my first chapter, but all I have to say is, ONLY ONE PERSON DID! Thank you xX-little-cherry-Xx for reviewing. Here is the story.

Chapter 2

The fireball came towards us with incredible speed.

"_Shield_," I yelled as I held a card up with a shield on it. A blue aura shield then shot up before us and the fireball was no more.

"Dat was a close one," Joey commented.

"It's not over yet," Taylor stated.

"Dammit" replied Shadow. "_Meteor_!"

"Crap!" Yelled Akiko.

"We need to put on some armor!" Taylor yelled.

"First, _Shield_!" Yelled Akiko and a red aura shield appeared in front of her.

"Cool," Yugi said.

"I'm sure you can do it, you are one of the chosen ones," I replied.

"Hurry, put on armor!" Taylor said.

"Okay, I got it. _Shadow Armor_!" Yelled Akiko, she was instantly surrounded be a huge shadow and came out with a dark suit of armor on.

"_Ice Armor_!" I cried and the same thing happened, I was enveloped in a casing of ice and came out with light blue and white colored armor.

"_Fire Armor_!" Said Taylor, and yet again, fire surrounded Taylor and she stepped out with red and orange armor.

"Oh man, _Water Armor_!" Yelled Shadow, and he was enclosed in a blanket of water and stepped out with an armor of dark blues.

"I want some cool armor!" Said Joey.

"You can have some, just look inside yourself and find your element. Then picture your armor and yell the name." I replied.

"All right," Joey replied and he stood there, and was in a meditative mood when he suddenly yelled "_Wind Armor_!" Then Joey was swallowed by a sheet of wind and came out with white and yellow colored armor.

"Suits you, you are a bit air headed," said Tristan.

In the background Yugi was in a meditative state as well. He yelled, "_Light Armor_!" and was enveloped in a shining light and when he stepped out he had a suit of ivory and a hint of rainbow.

"Wow, that suits, Yugi is just too pure." Said Taylor.

"Cool," said Joey.

"Dammit!" Yelled Shadow. "Now they all have armor."

"Just give in Soren, you can't beat us!" I responded.

"No, and stop calling me Soren." Shadow yelled.

"Fine, _Ice Style: Golem_!" I yelled, and a giant ice golem appeared out of the ground. (A.n. For those of you who haven't realized this yet, the italicized words are the names of cards.)

"What, last time you tried to summon that stupid golem it was two inches tall!" Shadow said.

"We have gotten better. _Fire Style: Puff Ball of Doom_!" Taylor yelled. A little pink puffball appeared a few feet in front of her, but then it lit on fire.

"Oh no!" Cried Shadow.

"Oh yes, _Shadow Style: Hyper Psycho Ninjas_!" Called Akiko.

"That's the worst of them all! Fine, if you want to summon monsters, I will too. _Water Style: Sea Monkey's_!" He replied.

"Sea Monkey's!?" Tristan said. "What kind of monster is that?"

"A pathetic one if you ask me." Replied Tea.

"Cool, I wanna summon a monster!" Joey stated.

"Sorry, this magic is to advanced for you at the moment. We'll work on it later." Said Taylor.

"I sure will miss you Shadow." Said Akiko.

"What does that mean?!" He replied.

"You'll see." Taunted Akiko.

"Attack!" We all cried. My golem destroyed his monkey's easily and Akiko's Ninja's and Taylor's Puffball went for Shadow.

"I will get you!" Shadow yelled as he flew away.

"That was really simple," stated Tristan.

"He'll be back." Taylor responded.

"He's so weird." Akiko said.

"He will be back, and I know that wasn't his even close to his strongest spell. He's way stronger than that." I replied.

"That can't be good." Yugi said.

"We need to get Kaiba back." Akiko said.

"Oh, you just love Kaiba, you can't wait to get him back." Taylor mocked.

"No, she's right. Without Kaiba this is hopeless." I stated.

"Nah, we can do dis without Kaiba's stupid little self messing everything up." Joey replied.

"Maybe." I whispered.

"How do we get this armor off!?" Joey yelled.

"Just imagine it off." Taylor said. She did so and her armor vanished and a card appeared in her hand. Akiko and I did the same and card went into our hands. Our monsters also vanished and another set of cards appeared in our hands.

"Cool," said Joey. He did the same, and a card appeared in his hand. Yugi copied and also got a card. Yugi looked down at his card and saw the front.

"This looks like my suit of armor!" He exclaimed.

"That's cause it is, my dear little friend," Akiko replied. She held out her cards and hers looked like the Ninja's and her suit, it even had the names she called them by underneath.

"Dat is so neat!" Joey replied.

"Now isn't the time to ponder on magic cards. Follow us to our hotel and we'll tell you a bit about our magic." I told them. We all walked down the street a bit and found the hotel.

"All right, the first thing you need to know is the different type of cards." Said Taylor.

"Yeah, can I tell them, can I, oh can I?" Begged Akiko.

"If you must." I replied.  
"There are four different types of cards, they are Magic; like the fireball that Shadow used, Monster; like the my Hyper Psycho Ninjas, Armor; like my shadow armor; and weapons; which we haven't used yet." Akiko said.

"The easiest would be the armor, which also includes your shield. Next level would be weapons, then comes magic cards. The hardest of all is to summon monsters. So this is the order we'll teach you in." I replied.

"But first, we must find something you can use to hold your cards," Taylor commented.

"Wow, I hadn't thought of that, what will we use?" I asked.

"Well, I guess we could use magic to make some or we could make them out of wood." Akiko suggested.

"That's a good idea, our first lesson is to make a case for your cards, and this isn't too difficult to do." Taylor said.

"Yeah, all you do is imagine the box the size, color, and designs. Then just imagine it in your hands. Try it." I said. Yugi closed his eyes and concentrated as hard as he could. Within minutes, a box was in his hands that was colored like the rainbow and had a rainbow on it and a sun.

"Suites his ability's," I said. Joey sat concentrating really hard and his face started turning red from trying so hard and not breathing.

"What Joey! I think you should try not concentrating so hard, and maybe you should relaxing and thinking about it. Different people use different techniques to use magic." I suggested.

"Yeah, don't think to hard now, you might hurt yourself Joey." Tristan mocked.

"Hey," Joey said, then he relaxed and thought of what he wanted, and you know what, it worked. In his hand there was a white box with clouds on it and hints of yellow.

"It worked," Tristan said.

"Oh yeah!" Said Joey as he slid his armor card into the box.

"Well, we can tell you guys are naturals at magic." Said Taylor.

"Too bad Kaiba's not here." Cried Akiko.

"You know, something is bothering me." Taylor said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I felt more magic around us, like someone around us has magic." Taylor replied.

"You know, I've noticed that to." I responded.

"Creepy." Akiko stated.

"Do you think someone is following us?" Yugi asked.

"Maybe, just maybe." Taylor said.

Ha, another cliffhanger. So tell me what you think and I will keep writing. Please review my stories. So, thank you for reading.


	3. Recruiting Kaiba

A New Type of Magic

A New Type of Magic

By: Me .

Sorry I haven't written in so long, but like I said, no one ever reviews my stories. Anyway, I will try and write more often, and for those of you who still need a disclaimer, I really don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I own the characters I made up and the plot.

Chapter 3

Taylor, Akiko and I sat rigid, trying to find the source of the magic, but to no luck. So, all we could do was try and train Yugi and Joey more.

"One of the things you must know how to do is create a shield." Taylor told them.

"You know, I've been thinking. It would be so much easier if we could find Kaiba and teach them all at the same time." I said

"I was thinking the same thing," Taylor stated.

"Yay, you're on my side." Akiko replied.

"Yeah, I guess, but we can't afford to not have Kaiba on our side." I replied.

"But how do we convince him?" Taylor questioned.

"I'll go find him, I'm sure I can convince him," Akiko said, jumping excitedly out of her seat. Hopping joyfully toward the door, she reached down and pulled on her shoes.

"Wait," I cried, jumping off of the hotel bed I was sitting on. Before I could get to the door, Akiko was long gone. As I pulled the door open, I watched Akiko run toward a cab, totally ignoring our calls.

Akiko sat down in the cab, ready to go find Kaiba. "To Kaiba corp." She cried, and the taxi driver took of down the long road, heading toward the tall building in the distance.

'This will be great, I can recruit Kaiba and be around him as much as I want' Akiko thought. Not much later, the taxi driver, a crusty old man, stopped in front of a building with the big letters **Kaiba Corp** on it.

"Thank you," Akiko told the man, handing him a ten dollar bill. 'That was easy,' she thought, as she approached the gate.

"Hello," she called, into the little microphone thing next to the gate. "I'm here to see Kaiba."

"Do you have an appointment," a voice crackled through.

"Um…no," she replied, "but I'm a friend."

"I'm afraid you have to have an appointment to see Mr. Kaiba. Try calling him," she said.

"Gah, jerk!" Akiko yelled, but it was dead on the other end, so she slowly walked away, with her feet dragging.

"Now what?" she sighed, sitting down on the side of the road. "My taxi left and I have no clue how to get back." Akiko lied down on the sidewalk. Her feet, adorned with converse, rested on the asphalt. She wore a black pair of jeans and had a red wrap around shirt with a white shirt underneath. Her jacket was a black turtleneck with a zipper down the front, and on the neck, it had a piece of fabric that hung down or was buttoned to the other side. Her hair was black and was in a ponytail that was clipped playfully up in the back.

"This sucks! I have to complete my mission," she said, with flames in her eyes, "I must find Kaiba." Akiko stood up abruptly and took off running down the street. "I will find him, no matter what!" She ran and ran, but after a few minutes ended up stopping because she was too winded to run anymore. Completely exhausted, she fell to the ground. Looking up to see what was around her, she found out that she was even more lost then before. Sitting there, she looked at the hard concrete and graffiti covered walls with a baffled look. Awkwardly, she stood up to more appropriately survey her surroundings.

"Crap!" she yelled, "Now what?" Her shoulder's slumped forward and she started walking back the way she came, very slowly, but nothing looked familiar. As she turned down a random street, she sighed. Suddenly, she felt a presence and spun quickly around. All she found was some punk boy standing behind her.

"What's up?" he asked.

"None of your frickin' business," she harshly replied.

"Oh, nasty. You lost," he asked.

"No, but how 'bout you get lost." She responded. The boy snickered at her and reached out to grab her hand.

"How 'bout you come with me." He told her.

"Eww! Gross!" She yelled. "Let me go!"

"Oh, come on, I just want to show you around," he said, smiling.

"I said no, so let me go!" She yelled. Akiko pulled her hand as hard as she could, as to get away, but she accomplished nothing. Sadistically, the boy kept smiling while she struggled.

"Help!" She cried.

"Shut up," the boy told her.

"Help!" she continuously cried, but to no avail.

"These streets are deserted at this time of day." He told her. At this, Akiko gave in. The boy started pulling her away as if he had one the war, but at the last second, she pulled sharply, releasing her hand from his grip.

"Go away you loser." She yelled as she started to run away. Quickly, Akiko darted down the street, with the punk on her tail. The street was a grey blur as she ran hard, pumping her arms at her sides. Beads of sweat rolled down her face as she continued to run away. To her, there seemed no escape, and all she could do was run blindly, trying to loss him. That was when she made up her mind. She skidded around the corner and waited for the guy to show up. Around ten seconds later he ran around the corner, but she was ready and waiting. He skidded to stop right in front of her, and she drilled her fist into the middle of his face, creating a horrible cracking noise. He fell backwards, grabbing his nose; blood was streaming down his face.

"You broke my nose!" He yelled.

"That's the point," she said smiling. Akiko, very proud of herself, turned around to walk away, when a hand grabbed hold of her shoulder. She turned around quickly as the punk grabbed hold of her. As she turned, she lost her balance and fell to the ground. 'Crap!' she thought as she landed harshly on the ground.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled.

"No way!" he responded. "I'm gonna give you some pay back for the nose."

"Help!" Akiko yelled. The boy pulled back his fist, ready to hit her, when a black car pulled up behind them. A tall figure stepped out and darted over to scene, grabbing hold of the boy's wrist.

"Do you make a habit of hitting girls?" he asked. Akiko looked at the person who had saved her. He had short brown hair and dazzling blue eyes, he had a withdrawn look to him. The guy was wearing a long blue jacket with a blue shirt and blue pants on underneath.

"Kaiba?" she whispered. Seto Kaiba yanked on the boy's arm pulling him off of Akiko, then kicked him in the side, sending him flying into the otherwise deserted street.

"What are you doing over here? It's dangerous," Kaiba said to Akiko, as she got to her feet.

"Well, it's a funny story you see," Akiko stated, laughing nervously. "I got lost."

Sighing, Kaiba replied, "Let me take you back to your hotel." Akiko squeaked, and immediately, Kaiba regretted offering. He led her over to his car and she got in. Mokuba was sitting in the back seat, and looked slightly surprised to see her.

"Hi," she replied, and Mokuba smiled. Akiko got comfortable and relaxed. The trip didn't last long; she was only about three minutes from her hotel. The car pulled up to the curb, but she didn't get out.

"What is it now?" Kaiba asked.

"Well, the whole thing we were talking about earlier…" she said.

"I told you, magic isn't real," Kaiba interrupted. "It's something to entertain children."

"No, it's not," she responded. "If magic was just a trick, explain this." Akiko pulled out one of her cards, whispered something that Kaiba couldn't hear, and the whole car went black, and no one could see anything.

"What the…" Kaiba exclaimed.

"I won't lift the spell until you say you believe in magic," Akiko responded.

"What trick are you playing?" He commanded, standing up.

"None," she replied, frowning. "Try walking forward, you won't feel the edges of the car, they're not there anymore." Akiko stood up and pulled Kaiba into standing, then she pushed him toward where the door of the car would have been, but he fell down and landed on the ground.

"Can't do that without magic, can you?" Akiko stated.

"What are you implying?" Kaiba asked.

"Are you really that dense?" she questioned. "I really think you're cool Kaiba, but after all you've seen, how can you still not believe in magic? I know all about what happened with Yugi; we've been watching you for quite a while." Akiko stood there, completely dazed.

'After all he's been through, how can he not believe in magic?' She thought.

"How can I convince you that this is real, and it's your problem too?" She pleaded with him.

"There is no way, I don't believe your silly fairy tales. Now run along and enjoy your little rpg game." Kaiba replied. Akiko sighed, but then, seemingly out of nowhere, came a splash of water that soaked Akiko all the way to the bone.

"Huh!? What?!" She stuttered, confused. Then she heard evil laughter. "Shadow…"

"Yeah, what of it?" He replied, appearing in the air.

"How can you fly!?" Akiko yelled.

"I can cause I'm cool like that." Shadow stated.

"But Wind is Joey's element!" She argued.

"Everyone can fly, didn't you know that? It's simple magic, just like having a shield and the spells fireball and meteor, all magicians can use them." He replied.

"Oh, well, I wish I'd known that," she said.

"You were sleeping during that class," he responded.

"Oh, well, that's okay then." Akiko replied.

"Who is that freak?" Kaiba asked.

"Oh, him? That's Shadow; he wants to do something evil with his magic. I don't know what exactly, but we're trying to stop him." Akiko stated.

"Shadow? That name is so cliché." Mokuba said.

"Yeah, I know. I've told him that already." Akiko agreed.

"Excuse me!" Shadow yelled. "I have an evil plan that I came here to accomplish!"

"Oh, sorry. Carry on." Akiko said.

"Thank you. So, since you're all by yourself, I'm gonna kidnap you Akiko, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Shadow yelled, overzealously.

"Hey, we're here too." Kaiba stated.

"Yeah, but you're a freak who doesn't believe in magic, even though you can use it." Shadow said. "So you don't count." At that, Kaiba twitched. "There's no way someone like you can use magic anyway. You're too full of yourself."

"Wanna bet?" Kaiba replied.

"Yes, actually I would. You're too much of a brute to be able to use any good magic. Even if you could, you would fail miserably." Shadow responded.

"I could do it easily if Wheeler could do it." Kaiba stated.

"Then prove it!" Akiko yelled.

"Fine, teach me how." Kaiba commanded.

"You've gotta be kidding me, Joey could do it because he's Joey. Kaiba wouldn't be able to do it." Shadow muttered.

"Are you saying I'm worse than Wheeler?" Kaiba questioned.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Shadow replied.

"Here, the first thing you have to do is find your inner element." Akiko instructed.

"What?" Kaiba replied.

"Ugh! Close your eyes, and try to find the element you most connect to." She stated.

"Umm…okay." Kaiba replied. He closed his eyes and stood there for several moments, and then he frowned deeply. "I feel stupid."

"That's the reason you're having so much trouble. Forget about the people around you. Don't be so self-conscience." She told him. Kaiba frowned, having a really hard time.

"Ha, this is gold!" Shadow laughed. "_Fireball!_" He aimed the fire at Kaiba, who was closing his eyes.

Akiko ran in front of Kaiba, threw up one of her cards, and yelled, "_Shield!_" Her red shield materialized forcing the fireball to go in another direction.

Suddenly, Kaiba opened eyes. "I can't believe it, but I think I found it." He said.

"Then use it!" Akiko yelled.

"How?" he muttered.

"Ummm…just use your element, and say it along with armor. Here, like this. _Shadow Armor!_" She said as she held up her card in front of her. She was enveloped in a vortex of darkness, then she stepped out it her black and purple suit of armor. "Try it."

"Ummm…_Earth Armor!_" He said uncertainly. Then, the Earth came up out of the ground and surrounded him. It shattered into tiny pieces and Kaiba stepped out with brown and green armor on. He had a look of utter astonishment on his face.

"Cool." Mokuba said.

"How amazing, he conjured a suit of armor." Shadow said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "_Water Armor!_" A wave of water came up around Shadow, and when it left he was in a suit of armor with various shades of the darker blue.

"Watch this," Akiko said to Kaiba, ignoring Shadow. "_Katana of Darkness!_" A wave of dark energy shot out of her hand and turned solid in the form of a katana. She leapt boldly at Shadow, wielding her sword with perfection and sliced at him, cutting through his shield that he had put up for defense.

"Crap!" he yelled backing quickly away. "I'll be back, and I'll get you next time!"

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that!" Akiko yelled back. "So, do you believe in magic now?"

"No," Kaiba said. "I don't know how you did that, but there has to be some logical explanation."

"Oh, whatever. Just come into our hotel room and we'll teach you some of our 'tricks'" she responded.

"Fine, but how do I get this off?" Kaiba asked.

"Just imagine it off." Akiko replied. As she said that, her armor vanished and a card appeared in her hand. Kaiba did the same and a card appeared in his hand too.

"What do I do with this?" He asked.

"Imagine a box in your hand the size, color, and design pattern you want. It should work. Yugi and Joey did it." She told him. Kaiba tried, but nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" He questioned, frustrated that he couldn't do something Joey could.

"I don't know, we'll try it again later." Akiko replied. "Now sit down unless you want to bonk your head on the top of the car." Akiko sat down on the ground and Kaiba and Mokuba followed her example. She imagined the darkness going away and a card named _Dark Aura_ appeared in her hand. Suddenly, the darkness was gone and they were sitting in the car again.

"Let's go up to the hotel room, so we can teach you guys how to make shields." Akiko said smiling.

"Can I come?" Mokuba asked.

"Sure." She replied. They got out of the car and walked up the stairs to the hotel room.

To be continued…

A.N. There you go, chapter three of my fabulous story. JK. Anyways, please R&R and give me some advice on how I could make it better. I'm sorry if Kaiba's a little different then in the show, but it's been a while since I've watched the show. Thanks for reading those very few folks who have, and please keep on reading. Tell you friends if you must, but please help me get more readers. TT Sorry I haven't been writing a lot, but when you have very few reviewers, it's hard to be motivated. Thanks for reading. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


End file.
